


Jibbs' Stuckony Drabble Collection

by Gibbs_and_Jibbs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Tony Stark, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Drabbles, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Peter Quill - Freeform, Mentions of Rocket Raccoon, Mentions of Spitroasting, Mentions of T'Challa - Freeform, Mentions of rough sex, Mind Reading, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pet Names, Pining Steve Rogers, Pining Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Praise Kink, Pre-Infinity War, Rough Sex, Shameless Bucky Barnes, Shameless Smut, Shameless Steve Rogers, Sick Tony Stark, Sloppy Seconds, So does Pepper Potts, Soulmate AU, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Wall Sex, discussion of sloppy seconds anyway, mentions of blowjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbs_and_Jibbs/pseuds/Gibbs_and_Jibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unfinished and sometimes unrelated drabbles surrounding Stuckony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Praise

**Author's Note:**

> So I had some drabbles lying around but was too lazy to turn them into longer fics so this is where they'll end up going. Every time I write a stuckony, winteriron, or stony drabble it will probably end up here. I don't own Marvel Comics, the Marvel Cinematic Universe, or anything related to the two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony has a huge praise kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this post https://jibbs-or-gibbs.tumblr.com/post/148414920373/tony-stark-has-the-biggest-praise-kink-in-the.

Tony’s gotten so use to the media praising him one week and slandering him the next that he’s grown numb to receiving compliments from people who barely know him. But he absolutely falls apart whenever one of the Avengers compliments him.

It starts out small. Tony trying to unsuccessfully hide his blush when Natasha genuinely thanks Tony for an upgrade to her Widow’s Bite.

Ducking his head and stuttering when Clint pulls him into a hug, saying he’s the best when Tony surprises him with new combustion arrows.

And no matter how much Tony wishes that they didn’t, _everyone_  notices his reactions whenever he receives a genuine compliment. Fortunately, nobody brings it up in conversation so Tony is free from all embarrassment. Or he would be if they would  _stop_  complimenting him. If anything it seems like they’ve started complimenting him _more._

Steve and Bucky especially get ardent reactions out of Tony. They notice this one day after a battle with the newest Villain-of-the-Week™. Steve had teasingly thanked and praised Tony for actually listening to his orders for once. 

To their surprise, Tony hadn’t fired back with a witty reply but had blushed cherry red, a bashful grin adorning his face. He had only gotten redder when Bucky clapped a hand on his back and praised him for how graceful he fought in his armor.

So of freaking course they don’t let this go and start complimenting Tony for everything he does, no matter how small, just to see that cute grin break out on his face again.

“Tony, your taste in coffee is amazing.”

“I love the new arm, Tony. You really are a genius, aren’t ya?”

“Is it me or does Tony have the prettiest brown eyes you’ve ever seen?”

“He does, Stevie. I love his warm, doe eyes.”

It comes to the point where that shy little smile is on Tony’s face 24/7.

Things finally come to a head when Steve walks into the kitchen one morning after his run, ready to get started on breakfast, and stops in his tracks. Bucky has Tony trapped against a counter, his arms bracketing Tony on both sides. Bucky has one thigh pushed into between Tony’s legs to spread them and both of Tony’s arms are wrapped around Bucky’s waist. 

Due to Steve’s enhanced hearing, he can hear every single word Bucky is whispering into Tony’s ear.

“You’re such a good boy, Tony. So sweet, so generous. You’d do anything for me, isn’t that right, baby?”

And Tony’s just so out of it nodding along to whatever Bucky says, entrapped in his gaze.

Meanwhile, Steve’s torn between reprimanding Bucky for propositioning Tony without him and dragging them away to his bedroom for some…private time so to speak.

He chooses the latter when he hears Tony murmur, “You and Steve have been driving me crazy. You have no idea how much I want you both.”

Bucky just chuckles, his warm breath tickling Tony’s ear and sending shivers down his spine. “Be a good boy and show me.” And their lips meet and it’s a sight that’s indescribable. 

Steve feels the familiar coil of tension tighten deep in his belly as he watches Bucky and Tony break apart briefly for Bucky to lift Tony up and set him on top of the counter. Both of their lips are tantalizingly red and kiss swollen and Steve walks towards them almost as if their kiss stained lips are beckoning him forth. 

Tony gasps when Steve steps into view, causing Bucky to pull away from where he was sucking a bruise onto the tanned skin of Tony’s neck. And sinful smirk breaks out on his face when he catches sight of Steve. “Sorry Stevie,” he says not sounding apologetic at all. “I couldn’t help myself.”

Steve rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at them, mischief sparkling in his eyes. “That’s alright. You can make it up to me in the bedroom.” He turned his gaze onto Tony. “Both of you.” 

Bucky stepped aside as Steve stalked towards Tony and cupped Tony’s face with both of his hands before pulling him into a kiss. There was no fight for dominance, Tony easily submitting for Steve who took the chance to slip his tongue into Tony’s mouth. Pulling away, Steve growled, “You’re so pliant, sweetheart. So fucking eager to please.” 

Tony whimpered, visibly affected by Steve’s language. “Oh God.”

“That’s what you want though. You want someone to hold you down and tell you how much of a good little slut you are. And you are, Tony. Fuck, you’re such a good slut for us.”

“Yes,” Tony groaned, lithe legs wrapping around Steve’s waist as Steve picked him up carry him to Tony’s bedroom as his was the closest. Bucky followed behind them, breakfast long forgotten.

* * *

When the three of them finally left Tony’s bedroom, Tony blushed for an entirely different reason whenever he received compliments much to the amusement of his teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know the drill! Comments, bookmarks, and kudos are much appreciated. :)


	2. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony enjoys being spanked a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Marvel Comics, the Marvel Cinematic Universe, or anything related to the two. I am also currently taking requests if there is any thing you want to read about these three idiots whom I love. Based off of this post http://daeshikoba.tumblr.com/post/150094613146/okay-so-i-cant-focus-on-my-schoolwork-bc-the-only.

 

Tony is bent over Steve's lap, jeans and boxers hastily shoved down his legs. Tears well up in the corners of his eyes as each slap lands solidly against his ass but he doesn't care. The stinging pain feels euphoric to his sensitive body. His face is flushed, matching the cherry redness of his ass as he tries in vain to grind his unflagging erection against the hardness of Steve's thigh. Bucky pops him on the ass as a warning, making Tony yelp.

Just as quickly the pain comes, it’s soothed away as Bucky kneads his tender flesh in his hands. The chill of Bucky’s metal arm against his stinging ass is a godsend. Tony’s legs feel like jelly and he knows that he would have collapsed now if it hadn’t been for Steve’s strong grip on him. A strangled moan leaves Tony’s lips when he feels Steve’s hard cock poking against his belly. “Please,” he begs, struggling to break free.

  
He’s not sure what he’s begging for, he just wants something, _needs_ something to get him off. Bucky and Steve’s eyes are dark, pupils blown with lust. There’s a dark edge to Steve’s voice when he purrs, “Sugar, you’re not going anywhere,” and Tony is bombarded with slaps. Steve and Bucky alternate, but each slap is just as strong as the last. There’s absolutely no way he’ll be able to sit comfortably tomorrow. Tony loves it.

  
By now he’s openly crying, but his boys know that if he wanted them to stop he would have said his safe word. He just wants to come and says so to his lovers but Bucky just laughs darkly, sending pleasurable shivers down Tony’s spine. Finally, one of his Brooklyn Boys palms lands directly against his hole, sending the black silicone butt plug deeper into his ass. Tony sees white as the tip rubs directly against his prostate and he’s gone, coming hard while his ass clenches around the plug.

  
He feels boneless as he’s shifted off of Steve’s lap and onto his back on their shared bed. He’s not surprised when he sees Steve reach for the lube and he spreads his legs. Tony knows that his lovers have made it their goal to coax as many orgasms out of him as possible and he’s definitely not complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know the drill! Comments, bookmarks, and kudos are much appreciated. :)


	3. Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony reads the minds of our favorite super soldiers. Inspired by this tumblr post: http://daeshikoba.tumblr.com/post/150375822027/random-idea-one-day-villain-of-the-week-does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the rights to Marvel Comics, Marvel Cinematic Universe, and anything related to those two. You can thank my two enablers daeshikoba.tumblr.com and otpstony.tumblr.com for this fic.

Tony shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he tried to pay attention to what Fury was saying. To be fair though, it wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t focus. That rested solely on the two super soldiers sitting on either side of him.

“ _Tony’s lips look so soft. I bet they’d look great wrapped around my cock_ ,” a voice that sounded strangely like Bucky’s, thought.

That’s right. Thought.

Once again Tony was reminded of his hatred of magic. A few weeks ago, the Villain of the Week™ had been a sorcerer who had the bright idea to experiment with random spells from his grimoire.

“ _Tony on his knees begging for me to fuck his pretty mouth like a dirty slut_ ,” the Bucky-like voice continued.

He  _really_ hated magic.

The young sorcerer had been corrupted by the dark grimoire, growing more and more dependent on the magic with each spell. While battling hell hounds the sorcerer had managed to conjure, Tony had confronted the man hoping to shake the dark hold of the grimoire from his mind. Panicking, a string of rushed, guttural words had left the sorcerer’s lips. The super soldiers had immediately ran over to provide Tony backup. He had received the brunt of the spell and had been knocked unconscious. When he had finally awoken, the sorcerer had been taken in by SHIELD for questioning which was fine and dandy until Tony realized that he could _hear voices_.

More specifically, the voices of two super soldiers.

“ _What I’d give to have him in my bed_ ,” Steve’s voice jumped in. “ _Fuck him open with my fingers until he’s loose and begging for it. I’d slip right in with no problem, pound his hot ass until he’s crying for me to let him come_.”

Fighting back a blush, Tony pretended to take notes on his Stark Pad even though he had stopped listening a _long_ time ago. He didn’t know what it was, but ever since getting hit with that spell, he could hear the other men’s thoughts. He supposed it was because they were in such close proximity to each other when the spell had been cast. If he hadn’t been shocked by suddenly acquiring a strange new attribute, he sure as hell was shocked by the contents of their thoughts. He wasn’t shallow enough to believe that Steve thought about freedom and bald eagles 24/7, but he definitely hadn’t been expecting...well…

“ _His long lithe legs wrapped around my waist, urging me to fuck him faster. I bet he’d be wild in bed, sucking hickeys into my skin, raking his nails down my back._ ”

That.

America’s Golden Boy had some of the dirtiest fantasies he had ever encountered (and that was saying something.) Steve and Bucky had no idea that he could read their minds, making this a huge invasion of privacy. But every time he’d work up the courage to tell them, they would immediately launch into one of their fantasies, leaving Tony speechless and red in the face.

Bucky’s voice made a reappearance when Tony licked his lips; “ _Fuck, that tongue. I can practically see it, his hands gripping my thighs, as he works my cock with that wicked tongue of his._ ”

Tony was amazed at the two’s composure. They had been thinking up their dirtiest fantasies for the entirety of their monthly SHIELD team briefing and not even once did they let their arousal show. Meanwhile, Tony was sweating like a sinner in church.

“ _I wonder how he'd look between Stevie and I._ ”

Tony froze. That was a new one. So far their fantasies had only consisted of him and one of the super soldiers.

“ _Stevie fucking Tony’s pretty little mouth while I fuck into his hot little ass. He would just take it because he's **ours**. We’d make him feel so full, so _ **_happy_** _, getting fucked back and forth on our cocks. Taking turns fucking him, filling him up with our come until he’s begging so sweetly to get off._ ”

“May I be excused?” Tony asked and hoped that nobody would take notice of his blush.

“You okay, Stark? You look red in the face,” Clint said, eyeing Tony warily. They noticed anyway. Of course.

“I’m fine, it’s just a little stuffy in here,” he said.

“ _Is there something wrong with Tony? I better go with him to make sure he’s okay._ ”

“No!” he shouted.

Fury arched what the Avengers lovingly named the Eyebrow at Tony, letting them know that he was annoyed. “I’m not even going to ask. Just go and come back when you have some sense.”

Tony nodded thankfully and practically flew from the room. In his haste to leave, he missed Natasha calculating gaze aimed at him along with the concerned stares of two super soldiers.

A few minutes alone with his hand and he was coming almost embarrassingly fast into his fist. He sighed leaning back against the bathroom stall door, the images of the super soldiers' fantasies still dancing through his mind.

He  _really_ hated magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know the drill! Comments, bookmarks, and kudos are much appreciated! Thank you for taking the time to read my drabbles. If you have any requests for stuckony, don't be afraid to send them in! Check out my blog jibbs-or-gibbs.tumblr.com for more stuckony content. <3


	4. Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky and Tony have fun with walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been bugging me for a while and me being me, I couldn't just leave it alone. So this is the result. Just pure porn and a little bit of fluff to combat Civil War angst. I don't own the rights to Marvel Comics, Marvel Cinematic Universe, and anything related to those two.

The head of Bucky’s cock, slick with lube, teasingly circled Tony’s fluttering hole.

“Bucky,” Tony groaned, throwing his head back in ecstasy against the wall Bucky had shoved him against. “Quit teasing.”

Bucky sucked and nipped at the bared expanse of Tony’s neck until a wine-red bruise formed. Quiet, needy moans escaped his mouth with each nip, causing Bucky to suckle harder on his sensitive skin.

Bucky pulled away from his neck to admire his handiwork. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Bucky said. He gave Tony a sweet smile that did not match at all with the wicked glint in his eyes. To be fair, Tony should have known that Bucky was up to no good when he emerged from his lab in nothing but his wife-beater and a pair of Bucky’s sweatpants. Tony adored his boyfriend, but God knows Bucky was a possessive bastard; the sight of Tony in _his_ clothes must have driven him crazy. The next thing he knew Bucky had pushed Tony against the nearest wall. He had lifted Tony up, who instinctively wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist. Bucky then proceeded to ravish his mouth until he wasn’t sure where he ended and Bucky began. Producing lube seemingly out of nowhere, (Tony really needed to ask him where he kept that) Bucky had slicked himself up in no time.

“Take these off,” Bucky had growled.

_Rip!_

And there went Tony’s pants, along with any chance of him producing an intelligent thought. The shredded remains of his sweatpants had slid off his hips and puddled onto the floor. A single  _metal_ finger had circled Tony’s entrance, dipped in slightly and retreated frustratingly fast. Bucky repeated the process with two fingers, then three, until Tony was sure he would come untouched. Just when he had thought he was finally going to get relief when Bucky’s fingers left his hole, his hopes were dashed when Bucky had teased his hole with his cock.

“Please,” Tony whined. The head of Bucky’s cock had thrust in deep, but had missed Tony’s prostate. “I swear if you don’t fuck me, I won’t touch you for a week.” 

Bucky chuckled darkly. “Baby doll you know that wouldn’t work. You’re too much of a slut for my cock.” And with a hard thrust, Bucky’s cock finally filled Tony’s hole.

He nearly sobbed in relief at the intrusion, his hole clenching tight around Bucky’s cock with each thrust. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he cried out in pleasure. “I love your big, hot cock so much. Please don’t stop fucking me. Come on and fill me up, Bucky.”

Bucky’s hands gripped Tony’s hips tightly and he knew for sure that his body would be littered with bruises from their lovemaking.

Tony rolled his hips in time with Bucky’s thrusts, each roll sending Bucky’s cock deeper into Tony’s greedy hole.

“Such a good slut for me,” Bucky growled as Tony cried out at one particularly rough thrust. He craved the slight pain that came along with a good, hard fuck and Bucky was more than willing to comply to his demands. “Fuck, you feel so good around my cock, baby boy.”

“Harder,” Tony slurred, drunk off the pleasure of Bucky pounding his prostate. The thrill of someone catching them while they fucked only fueled Tony’s arousal. “Fuck me full of your come.”

“Shit,” Bucky swore and used one arm to pull Tony into a sweltering hot kiss, the other wrapping around Tony’s waist to raise him up and down his cock. The new angle worked wonders as Bucky hit Tony’s prostate with each thrust. Bucky pulled away from the kiss, a thin string of saliva still connecting their lips.

“Stevie’s gonna be dying to fuck your slutty little hole, baby doll. As soon as he feels my come sliding against his cock, he’ll fill you up just like I’m about to do, sweetheart,” Bucky purred into his ear. “Let the whole fucking world know you’re ours.”

“Yours,” Tony keened. The thought of the whole world knowing what they did, seeing how much of a slut he really was, drove him wild. With one final thrust, both Bucky and Tony were coming, Bucky biting down on Tony’s shoulder as his hot, thick load filled Tony to the brim. Tony’s cock gushed three thick spurts of come, landing on both of their stomachs. Bucky set Tony down on wobbling legs and together they collapsed against the wall at the force of their orgasms. Tony pulled Bucky into another kiss, this one full of sweetness and love; Tony tried his hardest to pour all of what he was feeling into the kiss, love, ecstasy, and gratitude being the most prominent emotions.

When they pulled away due to the lack of air, Bucky began to pepper Tony’s face with kisses. In between each kiss, Bucky murmured, “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

“Was it as good for you as it was for me,” Tony asked jokingly.

Bucky’s eyes sparkled with mirth. “The best, baby boy. It was the best.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, you guys know the drill! Comments, bookmarks, and kudos are much appreciated. :) Thank you for taking the time to read my drabbles. Even though they're short, I still worked hard on them and it's nice to see that people actually appreciate what I'm doing.


	5. Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony is reeling from the aftermath of the Civil War. (Soulmate AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Marvel Comics, the Marvel Cinematic Universe, or anything related to the two. I made myself very sad while writing this but here you guys go. It came from a tumblr post that had to do with Tony falling ill due to his soulmates (the Avengers) rejecting him but it this case, I decided to make it stuckony. I may end up doing the Tony x Everyone version sometime in the future though. Based off of this post http://angeredthoughts.tumblr.com/post/146376728955/okay-so-this-is-going-to-be-fun-but-i-had-a

Tony Stark was dying. But given his track record with near death experiences, this wasn’t anything new.

Pepper paced the length of his bedroom (he had refused to check into a hospital) anxiously, her neat eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Tony’s eyes tracked her with little interest; he felt pity for the poor sap on the other line of the phone who had to suffer Pepper’s wrath.

“Doctor Pahl, do you think I would be wasting my time with you if I knew what was wrong with him?” she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

His chuckle was more of a cough than a laugh; the brief moment when he had choked on the air sent petrifying images through his brain at a dizzying speed. Coughing up filthy water in an arid Afghanistan cave as his captors shouted at him to give up. Breathless, choking gasps as Obie slowly removed his arc reactor with a teasing grin. His eyes opened wide with terror; oxygen leaving his suit as a missile floated into the mystifying beauty of space. The nerve numbing winds of Siberia sapping his strength along with his will to live.

Pepper stopped her pacing and rushed over to Tony’s bedside to help pull him upright.

“Breathe, Tony! Breathe!” she said frantically. She shifted her phone in between her shoulder and cheek. One of her hands rubbed his back while the other smoothed back his hair. It was a comforting gesture and soon Tony’s breathing returned to normal.

“Doctor Pahl, I’m running out of options. If you have any suggestions, any _help_ at all, please I’m all ears.”

There was a long pause. Tony waited with bated breath.

“Oh. I see. Well...thank you Doctor Pahl.”  Pepper ended the call with a sigh and flopped down onto Tony’s bed.

“I’m guessing that wasn’t good news,” he muttered.

“Absolutely not,” she said.

“At least you tried,” he supplied. “Maybe,” he paused. “Maybe I’m meant to go out this way.”

Pepper bolted upright and eyed Tony with a fierce stare. “Don’t you dare say that, Anthony Edward Stark! We have been through too much together for you to just...give up.”

Tony sighed; he was grateful that he and Pepper had made up after the Civil War as the media had begun to call it, had broken out. He didn’t know if he would have been able to survive if he had lost Pepper forever along with Rhodey. But he also knew that she would never stop looking for a cure to this mystery illness he had contracted.

“I’m not giving up,” he mumbled. “I’m just weighing my options here.”

Pepper’s eyes teared up and Tony felt his heart shrivel up. He wanted to kick himself for making Pepper cry.

“Scoot over,” she said. He complied and Pepper slid under the covers with him, her body warming his clammy skin. She wrapped her arms around Tony’s waist and rested her head against his pectoral muscle, relishing in the sound of Tony’s heartbeat; faint, and a bit slower than most, but still present.

It had been a while since they had laid in silence together like this, just basking in each other’s presence. Hell, it might be the last time they did so.

“Sometimes, I blame them,” she whispered.

There was no need to ask who made up “them.” “Them” consisted of Steve Rogers and his precious Bucky Barnes. There was no anger that burned through his veins at the mention of them. No signs of hatred searing his soul. Just a heart wrenching ache at what could have been.

Pepper traced the words written on his chest; his soulmarks. Everyone was born with a soulmark, a constant testament that one wasn’t alone; that somewhere in this vast, lonely world, someone loved you. Someone cared for you. They made you whole.

“Steven G. Rogers." She traced over the dark words imprinted around the scars left by the arc reactor. “James B. Barnes.”

“How’s that for irony?” Tony joked.

Pepper slapped his arm lightly. “It’s awful. Just awful.”

“I know, Pep.”

“I’ve exhausted every resource we have available, made calls, begged and pleaded, and there’s nothing to show for it. Meanwhile they’re hunkered down who knows where while their own soulmate is _dying_ ,” her voice broke as she finished her sentence.

He tightened his grip on Pepper. “I’m not dead yet, Pepper. I’m still here.”

“For how long?” she asked. "For how long, Tony?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I owe both Tony, Pepper, and myself an apology after this one y'all. But anyway, you guys know the drill! Comments, bookmarks, and kudos are much appreciated. :)


	6. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Steve isn't jealous. Honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Marvel Comics, the Marvel Cinematic Universe, or anything related to the two. This came from a picture I saw on instagram of RDJ, Chris Pratt, and Tom Holland on the set of Infinity War. The picture had the caption "can you believe peter parker is recordinghis dad on facebook live with his dad's new boyfriend peter quill" and my brain ran with it.

_Does Tony Stark have a new beau? Just last week, our favorite resident genius was spotted sharing a coffee with King T’Challa of Wakanda. The two were all smiles over their espressos and seemed more comfortable than two allies should be. Today, he was accompanied by a handsome mystery man with his pet raccoon-_

Steve set his phone down on the wooden table harder than he should have but he was _not_ pouting. He was a grown man. He was  _not_ jealous.

“You know maybe if you just talked to Tony like a normal human being,” Natasha began. She took up three cushions on the plush couch adjacent to his arm chair. Her book lay on the coffee table as she pushed herself up on an elbow to stare at Steve.

Steve narrowed his eyes, his fist clenching the armrests of the chair. “I’m not thinking about Tony.”

Natasha raised a brow. “Yes you are. Your nose always wrinkles up when you’re thinking about Tony...these days anyway.”

These days. These days when the Avengers were nothing but a name; a painful reminder of what they had once been. These days where Tony wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. And he could handle that. Honestly.

“You miss him,” Natasha stated. “I do too.”

“I do miss Tony,” he admitted. But that didn’t mean he was jealous. Steve Rogers did not get jealous.

“But what do you miss, Steve? Being his friend?” she questioned. Natasha sat up fully and crossed her arms over her chest. “We’re home now. If you truly missed him, you could see him, right now.”

Steve bit his lip. His eyes shot to his phone. “He’s happy, Nat. He’s happy without me.”

Natasha scoffed. “You’ve been in the future for how long Steve? Don’t you know by now not to trust everything you read on the internet?”

She cut him off before he could assert the fact that he had adjusted just fine to today’s technology. “You get my point. Talk to Tony. Our team—our _family_ —will never be what it once was if you two don’t get your acts together.”

Natasha was right. At this point, should he have even doubted her? Although there was still this niggling doubt in the back of his mind...

“Nat, when we were in Wakanda...he never called. Not once.”

It was one of those rare times when she shed the Black Widow’s skin and allowed herself to be Natasha; to be Natalia. Her jade eyes softened as she leaned over and placed a comforting hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“Neither did you. Phones work both ways, Steve. So what are you going to do about it?”

His gaze returned to the slim black smartphone sitting on the coffee table innocently. He picked up the phone and entered in the familiar number. He had nearly dialed countless times in Wakanda only to set the phone back down in fear when the doubt would beat his inner desire to just _hear_ Tony’s voice one more time.

Finger poised over the call button, Steve looked at Natasha for confirmation. She nodded and his mind was made.

Steve’s phone rang and rang and rang. For a moment the bone-chilling fear that Tony was ignoring him, that Tony was  _done_ with him, seized his heart but then…

“Steve?” A lovely, familiar voice said; small, tired, but hopeful all the same.

“Tony?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know the drill! Comments, bookmarks, and kudos are much appreciated. :)


End file.
